Experimentando
by Nicki Hale Cullen
Summary: Sonrei ampliamente, Jazz pensaba que esto era una tonteria más mia, pero esta vez no, hacia unos dias que Bella y yo habiamos llegado a la conclusion que si un vampiro bebe puede que le afecte, ya que la ponzoña en nuestros cuerpos sigue corriendo y el higado no sintetiza el alcohol, asi que se puede decir que esta era una pequeña travesura mia en el nombre de la ciencia.
1. Chapter 1:¿Que podria pasar?

Cap 1: ¿Que podria pasar?

(Alice)

Mire a Jasper, que se hallaba sentado detras de su escritorio, me aproxime a él y dije:

-¿Sabes? Me ha estado rondando una idea por la cabeza- Mire su reaccion y controle la mia

-¿Y se puede saber que es?- Contestó Jasper poniendo toda su atencion en mi

-¿Que pasa si un vampiro bebe alcohol?- Jasper levantó una ceja dubitativo

-No creo que pase nada- dijo poco interesado- no seria logico- concluyo, aun que no muy seguro de la última parte

Me hice la que lo meditaba unos segundos.

-¿Probamos?- Solte, como si se tratara de otra loca idea mia sin fundamento alguno.

-Si quieres, aunque insisto en que no pasara nada- concluyo aun poco interesado.

Sali de nuestra recamara, baje hasta el garaje y subi a mi amado auto.

Sonrei ampliamente, Jazz pensaba que esto era una tonteria más mia, pero esta vez no, hacia unos dias que Bella y yo habiamos llegado a la conclusion que si un vampiro bebe puede que le afecte, ya que la ponzoña en nuestros cuerpos sigue corriendo y el higado no sintetiza el alcohol, asi que se puede decir que esta era una pequeña travesura mia en el nombre de la ciencia.

Conduje hasta la vinateria más cercana y con una amplia sonrisa comenze a elegir las bebidas, que segun Bella eran las más fuertes...


	2. Chapter 2: Solo una botella mas

Cap 2: Solo una botella más

(Alice)

Entre copa y copa en menos de una hora ya nos habiamos bebido poco más de la mitad de lo que habia comprado, era increible el efecto, Jazz estaba risueño, coqueto, seductor, etc, yo misma me descubri mas deshinibida...

-¿A que no te bebes una botella de golpe?- Rete a Jazz, él sonrio de manera seductora, se quito el sueter y se empino la botella completa.

-A ver ahora tú- Dijo devolviendo mi reto, abri una botella de vodka y sin pensarlo me la tomé toda entera.

-Facil- LO mire y le guiñe un ojo

Despues de eso, aun que fuese imposible senti como si me hubiese subido la temperatura un par de grados, asi que imite a Jasper y me quite mi sueter y quede solo en una blusa de tirantes y una falda

Mire una botella de aspecto apetitosa, me estire para tomarla, pero Jazz se me adelanto.

-¡Oye!- Exclame- Esa era mia- sin pensarlo me subi a la mesa para ir en pos de la botella.

Con una risa juguetona Jasper aparecio encima de mi agitando la botella en mi cara. Estaba apunto de irse con mi botella cuando lo aferre por la camisa, pero la camisa no resistio mucho y termino rompiendose.

No supe si fue el efecto del alcohol, pero Jasper se veia aun más sexy y varonil que de costumbre, casi me dolia verlo, ahora sabia lo que sentia un humano cuando nos miraba.

Abrio la botella y comenzó a beberse el contenido.

-Oye- replique- no es justo- proteste.

Se quito la botella de la boca para reirse, pero en ese momento de la botella callo sobre de mi el ultimo sorbo, el liquido se escurrio en el escote de mi blusa...


	3. Chapter 3: La temperatura

Cap 3: Temperatura

(Jasper)

El ultimo trago de aquella estimulante bebida callo justo en el escote de Alice. No dude ni un segundo cuando me incline sobre ella para seguir la trayectoria que aquel liquido trazaba en el sensual cuerpo de Alice.

De modo extraño sentia que el alcohol habia aumentado mi sensibilidad y simultaneamente habia aumentado varios grados la temperatura corporal de Alice varios grados.

Mire a Alice por un segundo antes de besarla freneticamente, hasta que ambos, aunque pareciese imposible, necesitamos oxigeno; aun jadeando Alice me tomo por sorpresa al tomarme por el cuello y atraerme hacia ella con urgencia. El coctel de emociones que emanaban de Alice me estaban volviendo loco, al grado de no percatarme cuando Alice rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas , la mire fijamente y en sus ojos solo vi pasion y lujuria...

(Alice)

NO resisti más u de un tiron arranque lo que quedaba de la camisa de Jasper...Jasper...el solo pensar su nombre me hacia estremecer de placer...Jasper...¡Oh por Dios!...se veia tan imponente, varonil y sensual...

Memorice su torso con mis manos, de pronto me gire y comence a besar su cuerpo con adoracion.

Supe que Jazz ya no estaba en su cabeza cuando dejo fluir emociones sin control alguno; tambien cuando en algun momento escuche su mano destrozando la mesa, un segundo despues se giro, para quedar sobre de mi, lo tome bruscamente del cuello y...

-Upss- Dije

-Esme ya necesitaba otra mesa-Dijo Jasper como si nada hubiese pasado y antes de que me enterara ya estabamos en nuestra habitacion, aferre a Jasper con mis piernas, mientras él me colocaba en la cama casi con brusquedad. Acto seguido se deshizo de mi ropa y yo de la suya...

En algun momento de nuestro ritual, pense que Forks entera habia oido nuestros gemidos y exclamaciones.


End file.
